


Revenge is Sweet (Dean-centric)

by BuckyBarn3s



Series: Angst In A Few Pages [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, M/M, One Shot, Other, Self Harm, Self-Harm, Suicidal Dean Winchester, Suicidal Sam Winchester, Suicidal Success, Suicidal Thoughts, one shots, trigger warning for self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarn3s/pseuds/BuckyBarn3s
Summary: Before you begin to read this, know that it can be triggering for people who have previously dealt with rape and assault in the past. Please proceed with caution, or click off if this could potentially harm you in any manner.Be safe.
Series: Angst In A Few Pages [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075928
Kudos: 2





	Revenge is Sweet (Dean-centric)

**Author's Note:**

> Before you begin to read this, know that it can be triggering for people who have previously dealt with rape and assault in the past. Please proceed with caution, or click off if this could potentially harm you in any manner.  
> Be safe.

Dean was only fourteen years old. He hadn't hit puberty yet, like all the other boys in his class. So he still had no hair growing in new places nor was he growing in the same places as other boys. Made it difficult to shower after athletics without ridicule. It also was the reason he was raped by two older boys who went by the name Crowley and Alistair. Dean vowed that one day, when he was as big as them, he'd show them he could kick their asses. 

Crowley constantly called Dean microdick, or called his penis a cocklet. It was very demeaning, especially to a fourteen year old boy who is just learning what self-esteem is. Alistair would always grab Dean's ass in the hallways and make lewd comments on how his "pussy" would feel wrapped around his cock. 

It was a Friday afternoon, and Dean was walking home. It wasn't really that far, perhaps three and a half miles. A car pulled up next to him, a car he recognized. It belonged to Crowley. Alistair always rode with him everywhere. Dean thought maybe they were attached by some invisible cord. He just rolled his hood over his head and ignored the two seventeen year old boys, juniors to Dean's freshman. Except this time it didn't go like it usually did. Usually there was taunting and jeering and laughter before they'd drive away, their cackles heard for a while before they disappeared, even if it was only in Dean's head.

This time however, the car stopped and Dean was grabbed with a cloth over his mouth. The world went black. 

When he woke up, he was naked, and frigid. His goosebumps had goosebumps, it was that cold. 

"Oh, she's awake!" Crowley exclaimed, his hand on Dean's jaw, which was held open by a ball gag. "Now we can get this show on the road!" 

"Turn her over, I'm getting the first shot at her pussy," Alistair demanded. Crowley did as he was told, just because he'd rather sloppy seconds. "Look at her tiny little clit." He flicked it, causing pain to shoot up Dean's body. He wanted to curl in on himself, but he had discovered he couldn't move. He refused to cry for these two bullies, even as he destroyed his ass and filled him with their disgusting ejaculate. 

When he got to go home, he told no one. Didn't want anyone to know, because he wanted to exact the revenge himself, just when they thought they had gotten away with it. He was going to grow up and be a bigger man than both those bastards thought they were. And he was going to make them fucking pay.

**FAST FORWARD TWENTY YEARS**

Dean's thirty four now, and he is at his peak. He's not really ripped, but he ain't no soft little bitch. His little brother Sam, who was not so little anymore, damn the kid, was off at law school making something of himself. Dean was solely focused on Alistair and Crowley. He'd kept up with them throughout the years. Knew where they went to college and where they were living. Neither were married, surprise, surprise. He even knew where they worked and what schedules they kept. Same thing, different day. 

Now was the time. It'd been twenty long fucking years and now... well, now was the fucking time to do this. He had a trunk full of shit to help torture and kill these men. And they'd know exactly who was doing it to them. 

***

"Now, what's the matter?" Dean asked the two men he had strung up in some old abandoned warehouse somewhere. "Don't you recognize me?"

"Who the hell are you, man?" Alistair asked through bloodied lips. He wouldn't have gotten them if he had just gone quietly. 

"I'm the boy your raped twenty years ago, Dean Winchester."

"Ah, yes, the one with the little clitty." Crowley sneered. 

"Here's the thing, boys, I've grown up. I'm six foot one, 200 pounds, _and_ I have a pretty nice cock. Wouldn't you like to see?" Dean unzipped his pants and showed them his sizeable dick, then he put it away. " Enough of show and tell. Now let's see what you boys have managed to gain over the years." Dean cut off their jeans with his rather sharp knife, and if he nicked their skin, well, he probably wasn't very apologetic. 

"Oh my, a solid four inches, Alistair!" Dean laughed, perhaps a little maniacally. 

"I'm a grower not a shower," Alistair insisted. 

"Well, we'll see, won't we?" Dean had forced both men to take some Viagra, oh, about five minutes ago, so their dicks should be getting hard soon enough. 

Dean directed his attention to Crowley. "Now, you're a little bigger! Maybe even six inches!" Dean shook his head, green eyes glinting in the low light. "My cock is a solid eight soft, and when I get hard, I grow a couple inches, which is bigger than both you boys, even put together. 

By now both of them were hard, and sweating a little, especially after they had seen what Dean had in this room. A power washer, a selection of knives, a crowbar, even some lemon juice, which was kind of obvious in it's use. 

"It just kind of stings when you get some in a cut on your hand, but how does it feel having your cock covered in tiny little nicks and then having it soaked in lemon juice?" Dean mock winced, then laughed a little as his knife grew closer to Alistair's cock. "You raped me first, which means you go last. This way you can see all the shit I'm going to do to Crowley, and imagine how it feels on your slimy body."

Dean went to Crowley and stuck the point of the knife into his ballsack, without the pressure to penetrate, but slowly he applied to pressure until the skin split around the blade. He slid the knife down between the testicles and popped them out of their little sac. He cut the ducts holding them in place and proceeded to force them into Crowley's screaming mouth. Crowley gagged. It was music to Dean's ears. Dean then used his knife to make tiny scores in the bottom of Crowley's very hard dick, which probably maxed out at six and a half inches, the testicle-less sac hanging bloody beneath Crowley. It was so easy this way, having their arms strung about their heads and a spreader bar between their feet. Dean was wearing latex gloves to keep any blood of his hands, and to keep from having to touch either of them with his bare hands. Dean poured a very small amount of lemon juice into one hand and began stroking Crowley's cock with it. The man seized in his binds. It was glorious. Dean glanced at Alistair to find him staring, eyes wide with horror. 

"I'm going to get this fire started," Dean said as he walked over to a barrel. He poured quite a bit of lighter fluid into it and dropped a lit match inside. Flames roared. Dean grabbed the crowbar and slipped it into the flames, getting it nice and hot. God, this was so much fun, especially considering Crowley had yet to pass out. "Now, what next?" Dean saw the power washer and was alight with joy. He turned that on and sprayed some glass, watching as it shattered and went everywhere. Dean turned to Crowley and sprayed his feet, skin flying off, and the water tinged red. Crowley screamed some more. "I can only imagine how your cock feels. Let me get it cooled off a little with some water." He turned the washer up to its highest and sprayed Crowley's dick, practically blowing the thing off. He admired his handiwork. "Oops, I think I had it too high, don't you?" 

"Please... stop this... I'm sorry." Crowley moaned through his pain. 

"See now, I don't believe you actually regret raping me, not yet anyway." Dean put on a thick, heat resistant glove and grabbed the crowbar."This should be plenty hot." He stuck the red metal to where Crowley's genitals used to hang to cauterize the wound and slow the bleeding. He slid the crowbar back to his fire. "I'm not done with you, but I think it is Alistair's turn, don't you?" Dean smiled like a mad man and grabbed a pair of gardening shears, sliding them closed and open as he advanced on Alistair, shears held at the right height to snip Alistair's testicles right from their home, then used to crowbar to cauterize the wound.

"You guys really should have learned to keep it in your pants, because if you had, we wouldn't be here right now." Neither man could speak. Too much pain for them, besides that, Alistair was out like a fucking light. Dean'll just have to wake him up, won't he?

**Author's Note:**

> (I had this idea while reading another fanfic. I didn't quite like how it had ended, so I made my own version. In other words, inspired by another fic, but nothing like it. AND this won't be a romantic or very smutty, in my opinion, chapter, but when the Muse strikes, it must be written (or typed, whatever). And sidenote, I don't care how unrealistic any of this might seem. I like it and ima keep it. :)  
> Constructive Criticisms are appreciated.


End file.
